


what do I even call this

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, No penetration just mutual masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the armpit nasty that no one asked forSouma/Reader





	what do I even call this

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Just something short based on that L E W D new album cover oh boy I hit the nut key so many times… look I know this is disgusting but I literally don’t care,

Souma squirms against you, chest rising and seeking contact with yours. You deny him, making a light disapproving sound as you grind your hips down onto his, reminding him to stay still or you’d leave him here, wrists secured to the headboard with the red rope from his stage uniform, for Keito to find. 

 

He looks exquisite, really, tied up wearing only the black undershirt and the sleeves from his stage uniform and briefs. The gap of skin where his arm muscles bunch up are so _tantalising_ , begging to be bitten. Your eyes trail along the elegant lines from arm muscle to underarm, revealing smooth armpits. 

 

You lean down to trail the tip of your tongue along his upper arm. Warm skin, flushed and a little sweaty from practice, dips slightly as you lap at it eagerly. It’s warm and a little salty but the texture only makes you salivate more. Desire to sink your teeth into the firm flesh arises, but you resist, continuing to lick at it instead. A soft moan rumbles low in Souma’s throat as you trail towards his armpit and the heady, musky scent centred there.

 

“D-desist, my Lady,” he begs softly, “it is dirty there, I must bathe—” 

 

He cuts off with a light keening sound as you suckle on the sensitive skin, breathing deeply. He always smells so _good_ after practice and you could never get enough of it, the coy sweetness that when you breath in deeply leaves you almost dizzy with need. And it was always best fresh from his skin, each bead of sweat that rolled down his arm or was reabsorbed back into the skin of his armpit a delectable cacophony of pheromones. 

 

Souma’s body trembles beneath you as you mouth over the area, while one of your hands trails down to its destination between his legs. You cup the bulge suddenly and he chokes down a moan. 

 

“Mmm,” you murmur thoughtfully into his skin, the puff of breath tickling him. He tries to jerk away from the jolt of pleasurable sensation, but you lean into him. Your hand rubs in circles around his bulge and he keens lightly.

 

“Beg for it,” you tell him. He bites his lower lip and turns his head away from you. You sigh as heavily as you can, knowing he will feel it. He’s still too stubborn, so you pull down his briefs before lightly running your palm along the hot skin. Souma bucks wildly, the bed shaking underneath, banging the headboard into the wall. 

 

“Be careful,” you hiss, but it’s too late because steps approach the closed door. 

 

“Kanzaki? Are you alright?” 

 

It’s Keito. You smirk against Souma and he stills a little, knowing that you have no intention of stopping.

 

“Y-yes, Hasumi, my lord!” Souma’s voice is an octave-and-a-half higher than normal. “I am still changing, I m-merely knocked over a — _ah_ …!” 

 

Wetness pools on his skin as you lick a little harder, opting to flatten your tongue against him instead of just teasing him with the tip.

 

“Kanzaki? Do you need help?” 

 

“N-no! I am fine, fine! P-producer, my lady, will help me…!” 

 

Keith coughs slightly. “Ah, I’ll leave you two to it, then.” His tone is knowing. The footsteps start again before fading. 

 

“I can’t believe you told him, naughty boy,” you murmur against his skin. “And I can’t believe the uptight _Keito Hasumi_ let it slide.” 

 

“I d-did no such thing,” Souma objects. “And Hasumi, my lord, is a strict but noble person!” 

 

“He probably thinks I’m sucking your dick,” you say contemplatively, Souma nearly choking at your crude language. “And who would have thought that the graceful Souma Kanzaki gets off to having his armpits teased instead.” 

 

Ignoring his noises of denial, you suck on his skin a little harder. Damn, at this rate you were going to leave marks, but also _at this rate_ the level with which you didn’t give a fuck was steadily increasing. Let them see that Souma, _your_ beautiful, elegant Souma, has already been claimed. 

 

Meanwhile, your hand continues to tease the curve of his cock, thumbing the underside of the head with steady strokes. Souma rolls his hips steadily into your hand, the exertion of the movement obvious through the rasping of his breath. 

 

“Good boy,” you murmur into his skin, and he shivers. You start licking from his armpit towards his chest and back, kissing the path reverently.

 

“P-please,” he begs, and it’s as good as it’s going to get. You smile triumphantly. 

 

“Such a good boy,” you coo, moving your hand faster, “and good boys get rewarded.” 

 

You press your nose against Souma’s armpit again, the heady scent steadily becoming thicker. The heat pools between your legs, making your underwear uncomfortably damp. You straddle the side of his knee, moaning slightly as you rub yourself on him, mindful that your skirt doesn’t get caught and stained. Your breasts, still clothed behind a bra and blouse, rub against the side of his stomach, and he snuggles into you, craving the intimacy of your touch. 

 

“Ngh, wait, I’m going to—” Souma moans, and that is all the warning he gives before releasing in your hand. 

 

You lift your palm up to your face before licking his cum eagerly off it. Burying your nose back into his armpit, you never once stop the movement of your hips grinding into his leg until you too feel the tell-tale rush of climax. 

 

You reach up to clumsily untie the binding around his wrists. Souma gently wraps his arms around your form as you collapse to his side, nuzzling his skin. You fall asleep to him comfortingly subbing your lower back.


End file.
